


Secret Twins and More

by redlionspride



Category: Marvel (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Crossover, Established Relationship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Past Mission Related Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fill, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Twins, What Was I Thinking?, Why yes i DID just cross three other canons in one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/pseuds/redlionspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being on the telivision as Hawkeye, Clint finds out he has a twin out there named William Brandt. During a meet up the two talk. </p>
<p>Mean while Coulson keeps an eye on things from a park bench, where Ethan Hunt sits down near by and they have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Twins and More

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Over canons. I don't even know. This is for my friend Mittsy, who ships Phil and Ethan super bad, only it's not really a ship here. Just implied sort of moment. Simple, generally and not all that well done. I don't have a good voice for William or Ethan and it's been a while since I saw the movie. Please to be forgiving me :D 
> 
> Comments are love and encouragement to try and write more things.
> 
> For a Trope Bingo stamp!

**Secret Twins:**

* * *

Phil sat there, from a distance and watched the two men meet. It was disturbing just how alike the two of them looked. Right down to the rounded nose and sharp eyes, even their hair cuts were pretty close. 

It was weird. 

After all, how do you not know you had a twin out there when they look identical to you? Isn't that someone you would know while growing up? 

Apparently not. At least, if this is true. They were still a little on the fence about that. It could be an elaborate plot to infiltrate SHIELD and the Avengers. Make a face double, or have a doppelganger come and pose as one of them. 

But why Clint? Because he was the only one that it would make sense with. Yes, perhaps it could have been Stark that they doubled on, but then new motives would have compounded on others and from an infiltrators point of view that would have looked like money grubbing. Difficult to pull off. Other avengers had full dead set pasts. 

Clint’s past was a little watery. Though not that bad. He did have a family after all, for a while. A brother even. But a twin? Someone should have known. 

And yet there he was, a spitting image of Barton, only a little better dressed. Actually, Phil had a hard time with the way the man was dressed, mostly because he loved it when Clint dressed like that. Loved it when he cleaned up and stepped outside of black cargo pants or the uniform (not that he didn't love that uniform). 

When Clint had found out that his twin wanted to meet, he seemed a bit on edge. 

_“I don’t have a twin. It was just me and Barney.” He told Phil, frowning sharply and looking over the email like it were offensive._

They had Stark look into it, trace it back. It came with a few dead ends at first, but JARVIS was able to take it further, tracing it back to one Ethan Hunt. 

_“I know this guy.” Stark announced after they learned the name, arms crossed and stroking his chin. “I figured he’d be dead by now. Good man. A bit of an ass though. Part of the IMF.”_

_“IMF?” Barton had asked, glancing from Tony to Phil with a raised brow._

_“Impossible Mission Forces. Super secret, super unknown. A bit like the BPRD, MIB and the PASIV program. Only, those are government branches and systems, this was a unit, maybe a couple of units doing our job. The World Security Council used them for smaller more precise missions. Or for personal reasons. A mystery wrapped up in a conspiracy wrapped up in another mystery. We've got a few agents who went from there to us once they disavowed. Fury hated the IMF.” He said that last part with a small smile._

_And then turned to look at Stark. “Why you know about them I do not want to know. Especially if it consists of pawing through SHIELD files again.”_

_Stark smiled grandly, hands spread out and shrugged. “What can I say. I like to be well informed. Also, SHIELD isn't the only agency with files. Their systems are more fun to break into. My point is, however, Hunt and his crew should be dead. The IMF broke up a while ago.”_

_“Just because they broke up doesn't mean they should be dead. Coulson just said we have a few of those former agents.”_

_Looking at Barton he raised a brow, finger pointing at him. “Remember when the news about the Kremlin exploded? Hunt was said to have done that.”_

_“Framed for it, I believe.” Phil corrected, arms crossed and shooting the man a look._

_“That’s all fine and all but what’s he contacting me for?” Clint asked, looking exasperated. “And why with some different name and saying I have a twin?”_

_“Code?” Tony pointed out with a shrug. “Might need you for something. I’m having JARVIS look up information for us. Anything he can. Pictures, files, Christmas party footage, anything.”_

What JARVIS found was very little. When IMF dissolved it took just about everything with it. That lead to curiosity and a meeting. As the email asked, they were to meet, Barton’s choice of where. Allowing SHIELD to set up the meet and location. 

They put it in their front yard, to meet in Central Park, at the edge, near a hot dog stand. This left plenty of places for Agents to hide. The Iron Man suit was on stand by, leaving Tony to kick back and chow down on some donuts and monitor the air waves. 

So far nothing was out of place. Coulson sat on a bench, sipping a coffee and reading his paper. A laptop was inside his briefcase at his side and he looked, for the most part, like a businessman on long coffee break. 

He had eyes on Clint, who sat still on a railing, hands on either side, waiting for someone to show up. Though the man looked relaxed and comfortable, seated on the railing in a pair of jeans and a dark purple tee shirt and dark glasses, he was also giving Phil signs of his unease. The way his bow hand flexed around the railing or the way the toe of his shoe tapped the ground. The smallest of signs, but signs Phil knew by heart. 

_Calm down, Clint. I won't let anything happen to you._ He thought to himself, as if that was what Clint was worried about. He knew better, but he was a bit protective. After all, that was his man out there. 

When a identical man stepped out of the park and to the sidewalk Phil had actually held his breath. The man was just as handsome as his Clint. There were differences though, tell tale signs of differences, just in how he walked, presented himself and dressed. 

He watched the two of them look each other over. Coulson noted how this William Brandt looked uneasy about this as well, but it could be good programming, or a good actor. Still, he watched. Waited. 

Clint looked defensive, but also casual, open to conversation. They didn't wire Clint, because the man wanted to keep this conversations between them private for now, but he had his communications to Phil at the ready, and there were plenty of eyes on him. 

On them. It was uncanny how close the two resembled each other. Phil was so surprised that he let his paper fall a bit into his lap, hands holding it slightly crumpled. 

“Amazing. Isn't it?” A voice from behind him said. Phil hadn't moved for his gun yet, but it was there at the ready. 

Not that he needed the gun. He knew the voice. “Ethan.” He said with a single nod of greeting. He could hear an amused sound fro the man behind him; the crackle of dried fall leaves as he moved from around the back to before him, slowly taking a seat on the other end of the bench that Coulson sat on. 

“Philip.” Ethan Hunt said back in greeting, a hand running down his shirt front to smooth it out. “You look pretty good.” 

“All things considered.” Phil agreed, giving the other a look over. He had a beard, neatly trimmed, and was currently blond. He wondered if it was real or costume. “You’re looking awfully blonde.” 

“It happens.” Ethan said lightly, leaning back into the bench and then adding a bit more to his first statement. “I mean it. You look good. Especially for someone who had a spear shoved through his chest.” 

Phil raised his brow at that, but was smiling. “I see you still have your connections.” 

“You’re a hard man to forget, Philip. I like to keep an eye on people I have history with.” And Ethan looked off at the two twins as they stood there, a good respectful distance apart. The boys seemed alright, neither of them going for weapons or anything. 

“What is this, Ethan?” His eyes indicated the two men talking to each other. “What’s going on?” 

“We saw him during the attack on New York. Saw the footage. Hawkeye. I thought Will there was going to come out of his skin.” 

“It is a bit alarming.” 

“Did some research. Not much to find, but the Brandts adopted a black market baby. Seems your Hawkeye was the lucky one who got raised with his own.” 

“I’m not sure that’s so lucky.” Phil mumbled, watching the two carefully. “So you saw him on the news months ago and waited until now?” 

“Will wasn't too sure on it.” Ethan shrugged, legs crossed and leaning back. “I wasn't so sure on it either, but I need a favor now.” 

Ah, here it comes. This was the kick, wasn't it? Coulson just looked at Ethan carefully, eyes narrowed a bit. “As well as we got along in the past, Ethan, if this ends up hurting Agent Barton our history will mean nothing.” 

Ethan held up a hand, giving a cock sure smile. “I thought there was something with the two of you. You always did like them younger than you, hmm.” Before Phil could say anything he leaned forward, onto his knees and glanced to the side to the older Agent. “I don’t think it should bother him too much. Or I hope not. I need to ask SHIELD to take Brandt in. He’s a good man, a top notch Agent and a perfect analyst. He’d be a good asset, if not as a field agent then at least in the Intel department.” 

“With IMF disavowed we've been doing some things on our own, but they’re few and far between. Even then we’re finding that SHIELD is already messing with our work. It’s pointless, and he’s still on a wanted list.” 

A pointed look at Coulson now, he continued. “He’s restless, Phil. Talent is going to waste. I need SHIELD to take him in. I know you have a couple of other IMF agents working for you. He’d blend in just as well as they did. Not to mention he could help you in... “ he waved a hand at the two of them “ways.” 

“What about you? Or the other members of your team.” Coulson asked calmly, fixing his paper now by folding it back up. 

“The rest of my team has dissolved. We’ve done a few jobs, but it’s gotten too dangerous. It’s just the two of us now. As for me? I think Fury would rather have my head served on a plate before he took me into their lowest ranks. I wouldn’t get along well with others.” Ethan smiled at that. 

“You got along well with me.” Phil pointed out with a chuckle. 

“That was different. Sleeping with you wasn’t a chore. I liked that part of the job. I doubt sleeping with Fury will change his opinion of me.” 

“For your information sleeping with you didn’t change my opinion of you at all. And no, I don’t think Fury would like that too much.” He sat the paper down on top of his brief case. “Besides. I’m off the market, remember.” He stated again, to be clear, and smiled towards Barton. 

Barton, who happened to catch his eye and smiled back, letting him know things were okay. A glance to the other man on the Bench with coulson and a raised brow was him asking the same thing. Phil nodded to him, all was clear. Clint continued his conversation with William. 

“So am I.” Ethan said with a smile, watching William. “Seems like we have good tastes.” 

Coulson looked at the other with an amused little smile, then listed his hand to his communication device in his ear and called off the stand by. Everything was clear. He ignored Tony’s chatter on the line and turned it off. 

“So it seems.” He agreed, and shifted sideways in the seat, looking over the other man. “SHIELD could use you as well you know. Fury knows how to deal with working with people he doesn’t like.” 

Ethan shook his head, still watching William. “No. I’m done. Been in this too long.” 

“What about Brandt?” Coulson asked with a raised brow. 

“I’m thinking of settling in around here somewhere. I’m not letting go, just... finishing a few things.” 

“SHIELD can help you, you know. Get your name cleared, or at least off the wanted lists. I could introduce you to Stark. He’s insufferable but has a good heart. He’s also always on the lookout for smart people.” He said it with a smirk as he started to stand. “At least consider it.” 

Ethan stood as well, dusting off his pants and sliding his hands into his pockets. “I’ll consider it.” Then tipped his head over to the twins. “Would you like to meet William?” 

“Would you like to meet Clint?” Phil said with a stronger smile, picking up his paper and case. 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing who captured the heart of one of SHIELDs deadliest Agents.” That was an agreement that got the two of them walking, moving towards the identical men. 

A simple first meeting that lead to some more investigations and then slowly folding Brandt in with SHIELD. Ethan Hunt and Stark got along well enough and ended up working for Stark Industries of the California branch. 

Hunt is also a registered consultant for SHIELD.

The two men live in California, Brandt working for SHIELD in the Intel department as well as a few field cases. The two stay in a Stark designed building with mild access to JARVIS as added protection. 

Clint and William talk often enough, though they don’t consider themselves brothers. Both of their histories are too riddled with bad ties to family to want to use the title, but they do get along well with each other and work even better together.

It’s always nice to have twins on the same team out in the field. It’s even nicer to have already trained agents working on your side instead of against it.


End file.
